


Give her your Heart?

by EvaraSilvaen



Series: White Blank Page [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaraSilvaen/pseuds/EvaraSilvaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since Sarah completed the Labyrinth, but she never stopped believing in that world. She visits often, and both herself and the Goblin King muse silently over their tenuous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give her your Heart?

Jareth watched idly as Sarah and her motley group of friends laughed and made their way about the greenery of his gardens. That little scab of a dwarf, Hoggle, was telling her about the flora. The group stopped as the Knight Didymus had to be persuaded not to engage in combat with a distainful fairy he claimed had sullied his honor. (It bit him.) This was resolved, and now Sarah seemed mildly intrigued by a bush of blue roses. Unlike the roses of her own world, these were naturally occurring, if still rare. They flourished in his kingdom, a place where impossibility was overturned by belief and magic. Sarah’s hands carefully found a blossom (for all rare and beautiful things still carry a thorn), and lightly stroked the soft petals.

He is fascinated by her hands. Well, when it came down to it he was mesmerized by everything that his Sarah did and was. But at this moment it was her hands that caught his attention. The fingers aren’t particularly long, but they are slender with short trim nails, and have a crafty sort of elegance about them. The knuckles aren’t entirely exposed, but her skin draws tightly over them when she shakes her fist at him. Which she does often.( Jareth provokes her- anything to bring that fire to the surface.) Her skin is smooth and soft, a fact he could testify to by his touch. It isn’t often he is allowed that gift, but he savors those short moments when they exist. Jareth often wonders if she knows how difficult it is to keep his mask of indifference. It would be so easy to let it all fall away. Easy and complicated.  He would not broach a second rejection, even if the first was justified.  He would not let himself lose control again. So he watches and yearns. Such is life.

 Even with all of that, or perhaps because of it, it is still was strange to him how easy and _right_ it feels to have Sarah in his life. She moves freely between two worlds, never truly settling in one or the other. She communes with the denizens of each with a strange sort of _knowing_ and an easy camaraderie _._  For all of her mortality, Sarah has somehow acquired a grace all her own.  She is bound to naught but her own will. In the kingdom of her heart all she keeps dear is safe. Sarah protects what was hers.   Deep in his heart, Jareth is afraid of the day that she finally chooses one life or the other.  Sarah could quite easily kill him, he supposes. His heart had long ago leapt into her hands of its own accord. Jareth is relatively sure that she knows this. Lucky for him, Sarah is not careless. Not anymore.  

 She is soft and warm…and now he’s not just thinking about her hands any more. Which was a pity, as _that_ was something which he was not allowed. Sarah’s beautiful, but cruel even when she’s kind. It’s an innocent cruelty, but cruelty still. He supposes that it’s part of her allure.  He wishes that she didn’t have such complete power over him.

Jareth never did pick the easy battles.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be more. I also think that we will hear from Sarah soon. This is a short little thing, and I'm not quite sure my characterization is on target, and perhaps it's a bit pronoun heavy, but all in all I think I like this.


End file.
